


A Prayer for You

by Misaki_kaito



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end, he showed her his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prayer for You

 

_“Kalahira, this one's heart is pure,_   
_but beset by wickedness and contention._   
_Guide this one to where the traveler never tires,_   
_the lover never leaves, the hungry never starve._   
_Guide this one, Kalahira,_   
_and she will be a companion to you as she was to me.”_

In his last moments, he let her know he loved her. In the prayer she said, that she thought was for his sake, she was blessing herself on Thane's behalf. His last words were for _her,_ and with that action he knew his feelings were made clear.

He never expected to be able to love again after Irikah, but Shepard had taken him by surprise since the first. She had saved his life in more ways than one when she stormed the Dantius Towers in search of him; she had woken his soul, called him back from the brink he was slipping over.

She had fascinated him from the start; her appearance at the Dantius Towers had surprised him, and after he had killed Nassana, a glimpse of her eyes had nearly stopped him cold. In the light of the setting sun behind him, Shepard's eyes were the same as Irikah's; defiant yet patient, gentle yet hard. Uncompromising in her goals, resolute in her morals.

It was natural that he had come to love her as he had once loved Irikah. She had resurrected him, breathed life back into a soul resigned to death. Though she chose to give her love to another, he would always carry love for her, mirroring the love he had for Irikah.

Few are privileged to meet even one of her kind; Thane was blessed to have met two Sihas in his lifetime, and even more fortunate to have been saved by them as well. She was a guiding light, and led him back to his son, helped Thane reconcile with him and sway Kolyat from the darkness he was about to sink into.

To have both her and Kolyat, the two people he loved the most at his side in his final hours was a blessing he knew he didn't deserve. But the sight of them both eased the pain in his soul; he could go to Irikah in peace. And perhaps, when he finds her across the sea, she will find it in herself to forgive him his trespasses, and hear his story of the second Siha who saved him.

 


End file.
